


Moonlight

by artaran



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Original Fiction, Other, slight hints of Gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaran/pseuds/artaran
Summary: A night on a ship.
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight

The moonlight cast a bright light on the waves. The sound of them hitting the ship's hull was calming, only interrupted by the hull itself creaking.

The lone sailor leaned back against the mast, taking in the sight of endless waves on the high sea. The darkness was only disturbed by what little light the windows of the captain's cabin allowed through, creating shapes on the boards of the decks.

The sailor's thoughts were abruptly ended by the cabin door opening. The captain stepped out, a tall silhouette against the glow of a lantern visible inside.

No longer was the sailor embraced by the dark and instead bathed in the light, but the door was closed then, the captain walked towards the railing and seated himself on top, facing the water.

"A calm night, isn't it?" His voice rang clear through the air, just loud enough to be heard.

"Indeed."

The captain turned his head ever so slightly, some free strands of dirty blonde hair swept up by a sudden gust of wind.

"We'll be sailing back to Nassau soon. Split the loot, pick up supplies. Made some nice booty the last weeks."

"How long will we be staying?"

"A week. Maybe two. I expect I'll see you at the tavern?"

The sailor gave a short laugh, "as always, captain."

The conversation fell silent, the captain looking out to sea again. Eventually, he stood up on the railings.

"So," he said, the sudden speech startling the sailor slightly, "you think those cowardly jokes of soldiers got driven out yet?"

"I expect Blackbeard got on their case as soon as one insulted you, captain."

"Jesus, if it was like that he'd have to shoot half King George's army. Nah, the asshole spilled Thatch's drink first there, that's why the man was angry", the captain's laugh made the sailor grin as well.

That particular encounter had been memorable. Blackbeard had shouted at the soldier so loudly the guards at the docks at been shitting their breeches right along with their friend. The crew was still making jokes about it.

As they fell silent once more, a light red shimmer slowly rose on the horizon, becoming more intense as time went on.

The captain hopped off the railing and came over to the sailor.

Sunset'll be soon," a hand lightly touched the sailor's forearm, "and then we'll set sail. See you at the tavern."

A grin and a meaningful look were shot in the sailor's direction before the captain disappeared into his cabin.


End file.
